Saiyan Shinobi
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: During his training for the Chuunin Exams, Naruto discovers the past of his family and gains power that has been lost to the world for a long time. Join our young hero as he lives up to the legacy of two of the mightiest warriors that the Universes have ever known. Goku and Vegeta. (Rated for fight scenes and maybe some stuff later.) (Naruharem) (Fem Sasuke, Garra and Kyuubi)
1. Chapter 1

Saiyan Shinobi

Chapter 1

Final exam begins. Naruto's amazing new strength.

Not an original concept. But I've been wanting to do a Saiyan Naruto fic for a while. Now, just so there's no confusion. Naruto's Saiyan blood comes from the Uzumaki side. So both Karin and Nagato are Saiyans as well. Now as said in the description this will be a small Naruharem fic. The Harem will consist of Hinata, Kyoko (fem Kyuubi), Sayaka (fem Sasuke), Fem Gaara and Sakura. I might add others later. But that's it for now. Also, for the sake of this fic, Naruto has red hair. Well, with everything explained... Let's kick it up!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The day had finally arrived. Last part of the Chuunin exams tournament was about to begin. Up in the stands Sakura and Ino were sitting next to each other. The renewed best friends ready to cheer on there own and each other's teammates. Though pinkette was looking a little worried as she looked down at the contestants in the arena or more accurately, the contestants that weren't.

"Don't worry." Ino said, getting Sakura's attention. "Sasuke-Kun is with Kakashi-Sensei and you've told me about his hatred of being on time." She joked. "As for Naruto, he's probably here waiting to make a big entrance." She reasoned from what she knew about Naruto.

'Yeah. That does sound like Naruto-Kun.' She thought before a slight, almost invisible blush graced her cheeks. 'Naruto-Kun? Where did that come from?' She asked.

 **'Cha! You know exactly were that came from. Naruto-Kuns always saving our ass and looking damn good doing it.'** Inner Sakura said.

'Come on, we should only think of Sasuke-Kun that way.' Sakura said to her more aggressive self.

 **'Oh really?'** Inner Sakura asked before making Sakura remember when she saw a shirtless and surprisingly muscular Naruto training in the land of Wave.

'Seriously all he eats is ramen. How did he get that sexy?' She asked without realizing until it was to late.

 **'Sexy, huh?'** Inner Sakura smugly asked.

'Oh, shut up!' Sakura yelled.

Just then, Hinata walked up next to where Ino was sitting while clutching on to her side.

"Ino-San. Sakura-San." The Hyuga heiress greeted. "Would it be alright if I sat here?" She politely asked.

"Sure, Hinata. Have a seat." Sakura smiled as Hinata sat down while struggling to breath.

"Still haven't fully recovered from your fight with Neji, huh?" Ino asked while Hinata was clutching her chest.

"The doctors... aren't sure... when ... I'll be... fully healed." Hinata confirmed between strained breaths. Just then a hand stretched out past Sakura and Ino with a bean in the palm. The three then looked up to see a a girl wearing a yellow vest and skirt, a black spandex jumpsuit, brown and black boots, brown rimmed glasses over her red eyes, and a blue headband over her long red hair.

"Here, eat this. It'll make you fell better." The girl said with a friendly smile.

"A bean?" Hinata asked in a confused tone.

"A Senzu Bean. My cousin and I swear by them. They'll make you feel better from most anything." The girl said. Hinata took a moment to consider it before she took the bean before eating it. Doing so, she felt completely energized.

"Wow! I do feel better! Thank you!" Hinata beamed, much to the shock of Sakura and Ino.

"No problem." The girl said before sitting down next Ino. "My name's Karin." She introduced herself.

"Hi. I'm Sakura. This is Ino and Hinata." Sakura introduced back. "So, where are you from, Karin? She asked.

"I'm from Kusa. But I'm moving to Konoha to be close to my cousin." Karin said.

"Wait a second. Red hair. Incredibly friendly." Ino quietly said. "By any chance, would your cousin be..." Ino was about to ask when they were inturupted by the proctor of the tournament.

"Thank you for coming to the final part of the Chuunin exams." The proctor said. "Unfortunately the first fight will have to be canceled due to the absence of one of the competitors.

 **'Bullshit! The rules say ten minutes before cancelation!'** Both Sakura and Inner Sakura both yelled in her head.

"The fool must have realized he was destined to lose." Neji somehow both coldly and smugly said before garnet blade of a two edged sword with a purple hand guard and beige hilt was placed next to his jugular.

"You want to put money on that?" A voice filled with contempt asked as Neji turned his head slightly to see...

"Naruto-Kun?" Both Hinata and Sakura asked as they looked upon Naruto who's blood red hair now reached down to his shoulders with a ponytail holding some of it up and was now clad in a black zipped up jacket with yellow Konoha symbols on the sleeves a violate sheath for his sword on his back, a red neckerchief, dark grey pants, and yellow boots with black toes.

"Wow. I expected a flashy entrance not a badass one." Ino said as her friends could only nod with their mouths hanging open.

"Now, let's get this started." Naruto said before sliding back while pointing his sword at Neji.

"Sorry to say. But you've been disqualified." The proctor said while hiding a smirk as some of the civilians were relieved that the 'Demon Brat' was out.

"'Afraid not. If a contestant is late they have ten minutes to arrive. It hasn't even been two." Naruto said.

"The kid's right." The proctor turned to see Anko and Ibiki standing there.

"Rules are rules." Anko mockingly said.

"Fine." The proctor gritted his teeth before raising up his hand. "The battle between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki will now begin." He said as the civilians started booing Naruto.

 **'Memo to me. Mutilate those morons.'** Inner Sakura said, hating how people were giving crap to Naruto.

'You got it.' Sakura replied.

'Naruto-Kun.' Hinata thought before grasping her hands together. 'Be safe.'

Down at the arena, Naruto and Neji were staring each other down.

"Do you really think that sword will be able save you from the fate of defeat?" Neji asked.

"I really only needed it for the one cut." Naruto said before throwing his sword up.

"No way." Sakura mumbled as Naruto leaned to the side before the sword landed perfectly in the sheath.

'So cool.' Sakura, Hinata and Inner Sakura thought in the split second before a large gap appeared on Neji's back and began spraying blood. Naruto then appeared directly in front of Neji with his hand wrapped firmly around his throat.

"I could barely follow that move." Kurenei said from above where the girls were sitting.

"What has Kakashi been teaching that kid?" Asuma asked between shocked blinks.

'Little if anything.' Naruto and the Sakuras thought.

"Okay, Neji. Here's the deal. You hurt someone I really, really like." Naruto said causing Hinata's face to become as red as his and Karin's hair. "As my team can tell you. That is a very dangerous place to be." He said, making Sakura think back to the mission the Wave. "But since you're related to Hinata, I'm going to offer you an out. If you apologize right now, I'll go easy on you." He said before Neji punch him only for him to disappear.

Neji looked around for a couple moments before he felt Naruto's forearm to collide with his gut. Naruto then stepped back lightly before landing a series of kicks to Neji causing him to go slightly in to the air before Naruto delivered a jumping roundhouse to Neji's ribs sending up so high that the only ones who could see him would be the Hyugas, Karin, and Naruto.

Neji continued his assent until suddenly being once again being grabbed by the throat. This time by what appeared to be a red Monkey tail. He was slowly lifted up to be face to face with Naruto who then hit him with rapid fire kidney punches before throwing him up slightly with his tail and slamming both his fists down in to his back causing the Hyuga to fall like a stone to the ground of the arena where the ground then cracked and rocks came up from how hard he landed.

Within a moment, Naruto once again appeared in front of Neji his tail once again wrapped around his weist to look like a belt as he slowly walked up to his semiconscious body.

"Okay Neji. Since you wouldn't take the sensible option, I'm going to have be bit more aggressive." Naruto coldly said as he drew his sword and pointed it at Neji's face. "If you ever so much as look at Hinata-Chan the wrong away again, I will give you so much worse than break your jaw, spine, ribs, and arm." He said.

'Wait. He didn't break my...' Neji started to think as an audible crunching could be heard from Naruto slamming his boot down on Neji's arm. 'Son of a bitch! How did I not see that coming?' He thought just before passing out from the pain.

After it was clear that Neji wouldn't be getting up, Naruto twirled his sword a few times before returning it to its sheath before an X shaped cut appeared on Neji's cheek.

'Let that be a reminder of what happens when you hurt my precious people.' Naruto coldly thought before walking to the staircase where Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru! How've you been?" Naruto asked with a wide grin as Shikamaru could only stare as Naruto looked around. "Looks like Sasuke's still not here." He noted.

"Think they'll cancel the match?" Shikamaru said as he recovered from the sight of the brutal take down he saw Naruto dole out.

"Not likely. They treat Sasuke like the Supreme Kai." Naruto noted as Shikamaru could tell what he meant by the context. "More likely, they'll let the tournament continue till the end if they have to make sure Sasuke fights. Shame too. That means neither Sasuke or Gaara will build up any steam and I wont be able to fight them at their best." He said in a disappointed tone. "Oh well." He said before waving goodbye to Shikamaru before turning to see Temari walking down the steps after Naruto's suspicions about Sasuke's fight were confirmed.

Naruto then quickly moved his hand under Temari's foot putting her on high alert.

"You should be more careful." Naruto said before putting a small Lizard that Temari was about to step. "Good luck to both of you!" Naruto said with a smile before he continued walking, leaving the two of them once again confused at how Naruto could have been like that against Neji. But yet unable to let harm come to a tiny Lizard.

About a minute later, Naruto arrived where the girls were sitting.

"Good job out there, cuz." Karin said as she stood up and high fived Naruto.

'Oh, so I was right.' Ino mentally noted.

"Hey, Sakura-Chan. Hey, Hinata-Chan. Hey, Ino." Naruto said with a smile as he sat down next to his cousin. "Well, since I know a fight involving Shikamaru will be more of a chess match." He said as he pulled out a small white case with a black logo that had a small C inside a larger one. 'Hopefully he'll stall long enough for Sayaka to get here. Still not looking forward to that conversation.' Naruto inwardly mused as he pulled out two small object with purple stripes on them before pressing the buttons on top of them and lightly tossing them to the wall before in a puff of smoke, a refrigerator and a warming box.

"Who's hungry?" Naruto asked. "I've got sandwiches, ramen, muffins, chilly, ham, muffins." He said before Ino chimed in.

"You said muffin twice." The Yamanaka girl pointed out.

"I really like muffins." Naruto replied before taking a bite of a blueberry muffin.

'Oh thank goodness.' Sakura thought as she watched Naruto take out a bowl of ramen and begin to scarf it down.

'No matter how brutal he is in a fight.' Hinata thought as Naruto chugged the soup of the ramen.

'He's still my Naruto-Kun.' They both thought as Naruto grinned while patting his stomach.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well, there you go I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and look forward to its continuation. Next time will either be a flashback explaining how Naruto learned of his Saiyan heritage and met Karin or will show Sayaka and Gaara's fight and lead in to two Saiyans fighting a Bijuu. You guys can make the call if you want. First one to get three votes wins. Well, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A look back. Saiyan blood reemerged

Okay, so I just decided to go with explaining how he learned about the Saiyans. Now then. On to the reviews.

christopherrhaydon: Here you go.

SPark681: Okay, here it is.

jablanco: Thank you.

Sheploo: I hope you still think so.

: Here you go

fraxures: Wait no longer.

kyuubi leader of all Bijuu: Thank you.

Chroma123: Here you go.

nero99: Wait no longer.

theIrishWriter: That will be explained here.

KuronoDono12: I'll continue that when the Star Wars spark comes back.

Guest 1: Depends on how many people want Ino in.

Guest 2: Here you go.

shadehound9123: Here you go.

KeyofSolomon.M.E: Well, for a few chapters at least.

Guest 3: Ino, maybe. Tsunade, no.

Guest 4: I'll put your Harem suggestions under consideration. Sorry. No spoilers.

Ghost: Sorry, doing background first. See one above for thae answer.

Guest 5: Cause Future Trunks is Ma favrite.

StrongGuy159: Thanks. Here you go.

Okay, guys... Let's kick it up!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The Third Hokage was sitting in the VIP box at the Konoha arena still slightly flabbergasted at what had transpired mere minutes.

'I can hardly believe it. To become so powerful in that short amount of time. You definitely your parents' child, my boy.' Sarutobi thought.

Meanwhile on top of the box, Jiraya was standing there undetected staring at Naruto as he scarfed down some sandwiches and chili while Naruto washed his down with something a blue can with the word 'Hetap' on it while Karin washed hers down with the contents of a red can that had a white dragon circling four white stars.

'What happened after the kid and I got separated?' He asked himself before thinking back to the last time he saw the red headed Jinchuuriki who appropriately enough was thinking about the exact same thing.

(Flashback)

"Okay, so what are we doing up here, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked as the two of them stood on the edge of a cliff on the back side of Hokage mountain.

Jiraiya's eye twitched at the nickname that Naruto refused to stop calling him.

"What we're doing her, Naruto is forcing your 'red chakra out." Jiraiya said while leading Naruto to the edge of the cliff.

"How exactly is coming here supposed to help?" Naruto asked before he was suddenly falling.

'You gotta freaking kidding me!' He mentally shouted after being pushed off the cliff. "Okay. Don't panic!" He shouted in panic as he preformed the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu and preforming it. However, much to his dismay, Naruto only managed to summon a toad about the size of his fist as the ground quickly approached him.

"Ah crap baskets." He said as he slammed in to ground.

A few seconds later woke up in what looked like a sewer with a cage on the far wall.

"Wow! That was a dick move even by my standards." A voice said from behind the cage bars as Naruto focused in to see a busty woman in a red kimono with orange hair, wide red whisker marks on her cheeks, and nine orange fox tails on her lower back.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he stared at the demon's human form.

"What? Are you surprised that the mightiest of the Bijuu would be a woman?" The Fox demon asked with a smirk as she put her hands on her shapely hips.

"It's not that." Naruto said before putting his hands behind his head. "I just didn't know that you'd be that cute." He said in a nonchalant tone.

'Is he serious?' The Kyuubi asked as she took a step back from the bars of her cage and blushing. 'All the trouble he's been caused thanks to me and he calls me cute? The guy really doesn't have a hateful bone in his body.' She thought. "This is gonna be harder than I thought?" She said.

"What is?" Naruto.

"You've been angry before, Naruto. But you've never been afraid, hateful, or desperate enough for your blood to wake up." The Kyuubi said, gaining a puzzled look from her host.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"It would be easier if I got someone else to explain it. Thankfully, we're right near a place where someone can. Your injuries should be fully healed in a few hours. So you can go then." The Kyuubi explained.

"Well, I guess while I'm waiting to heal up, you can answer a few question for me." Naruto suggested.

"What are they?" The Kyuubi asked.

"First off. You seem like a really nice person. So, why would you want to attack Konoha?" He asked.

"It's true. Ordinarily, my siblings and I detest needless fighting and it takes something incredibly powerful to make us go wild." She said.

"So what made you go wild?" Naruto asked

"The Sharingan." The Kyuubi said as Naruto's eyes widened. "On that night I was pulled out of my previous Jinchuuriki and put under a Genjutsu by a man in an orange mask who clamed to be Madara Uchiha." She explained.

"One of the founders of Konoha?" Naruto asked, having more knowledge than people gave him credit for.

"Yes. But I do have my doubts that it was actually him." The Kyuubi said before continuing her story. "At any rate, the masked Uchiha ripped me out of my previous Jinchuuriki and took control of me in order to destroy Konoha and that's why the Yondaime was forced to seal me in you." She explained.

"Makes sense and leads me to my next question." Naruto said as he let out a long sigh before asking the question that had been bubbling in him since his fight with Mizuki when he found out the truth about his 'condition'. "Why me? Why was I the one you were sealed in?" He asked as the Kyuubi's face became saddened at all she had inadvertently put the boy through.

"There were two reasons." She said. "The first is that through your lineage, you have naturally high physical strength as well as high chakra and ki reserves." She said.

"Ki?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Not for me to explain." The Kyuubi said with her hand up. "The second reason comes down to your birth." She said nervously.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked, gaining a sigh from his companion.

"You were chosen because the Yondaime could not ask any other villager to take the burdon of housing me. So he selected you... His and my previous Jinchuuriki's son." She said as Naruto's blood ran cold with shock.

For the remainder of the time he spent in his mindscape, Naruto simply sat there in silence, thoughts swimming in is head. Why would a father let his own son go through that. Did his mom go through the same thing? Who else knew about his parent's the old man for sure. The pervy sage also since he had red that he trained the Yondaime when he broke in to the academy library to get intact textbooks. Then of coarse there was... 'That bastard.' He thought as it hit him.

After the thought of that particular confrontation went through Naruto's mind, the rest of the healing proses past in what seemed like no time. "Thank you for telling me all this Kyuubi-Chan." He said, causing the demon to blush from the honorific.

"You're welcome, Naruto-Kun." The Kyuubi replied before the mindscape began to fade to black as Naruto was waking up. "Oh and one more thing." She said with a smile before the darkness overtook her. "My name is Kyoko." She said as Naruto's eyes opened

He studied the area around him before his eyes landed on a small shack that was sitting on the ground in a slant.

:: Go in there.:: Kyoko said.

"Kyoko-Chan? Is that you?" He asked.

::Yes, Now that we've spoken, We can talk in your head. Just focus on me and I'll here you.:: She explained

::Like this?:: He asked.

::You've got it. Now, go in to the shack.:: Kyoko said before Naruto got up and walked in to the shack.

Upon entering the shack, all Naruto found were a small bed, a night stand with two small cases on it and a pedistal on the infront of the back wall with an orange ball with four red stars inside.

As Naruto reached for the ball, it began to glow so brightly that it temporarily blinded the light cleared standing before him were two men with black hair and black eyes and halos over their heads.

The first man was clad in an orange gi with the kanji for 'Go' over his heart and on his back, a blue belt, blue boots, a blue undershirt, and blue wrist bands. The other was clad in a black body suit, white gloves, white boots with gold toes, and a white armor that covered his torso and had gold on the abs, shoulders and upper back.

"Hey there!" The tall man in orange said with a grin.

"Uhh. Hi." Naruto responded, not knowing what was going on. "Uhh. Who are you? "He asked.

"My name's Goku and this is Vegeta. We're your great, great, great... Great? Wait, how many greats is that?" The tall man asked before his companion let out a groan.

"Let me take over before you strain yourself." Vegeta said before focusing on Naruto. "Look, boy, this idiot and I are your ancestors and we're here to wake up your blood." He said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Within you lies the blood of a proud race of warriors known throughout this universe. The Saiyans." Vegeta said.

"But the problem is that your spirit is too Saiyan for your blood to wake up." Goku said.

"Wait. I'm too Saiyan to get Saiyan power?" Naruto asked while scratching his head.

"What Kakarot means is that since our blood has diluted over the generations and can normally only be awakened in times when one feels desperation or fear. But you. You have a love of a new challenge and a pride that prevents either of those. You are a true warrior." Vegeta praised.

"You also have kind spirit that not many fighters have. You seem to only want to fight to get stronger and only want to hurt people who hurt your friends." Goku commended, clearly being happy that Naruto had such a noble personality.

"So, how can you guys wake up my blood then?" Naruto asked before Goku and Vegeta walked up to either side of him and each placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Were gonna give you a jumpstart." Goku said with a smile as he and Vegeta began to power up, both their auras flaring as the energy began to flood in to Naruto. On his end Naruto could feel the power flowing through him, as if every part of his body was being brought to the height of power. The continued for a solid minute before for just a second, Goku's and Vegeta's hair shifted to gold as Naruto's tail burst out of his lower back.

The two Saiyans stepped back as Naruto fell to one knee as he tried to catch his breath.

"You now have the potential to become on of the most powerful beings in the universe. But be warned there are others who hold power much greater than yours. So you must always continue to get stronger to rise up and meet the challenge" Vegeta told him as Naruto managed to get up.

"What do I do now?" Naruto asked before Goku signaled for him to grab the cases and follow him out side where he then put his fingers together and whistling loudly and a golden cloud flew down from the sky and stopped right in front of the two before Goku walked up to it and patted on it.

"Good to see you, old friend. I need you to take that boy to Korin's tower." He said as he pointed at Naruto with his thumb. He then looked over to Naruto. "This is the Flying Nimbus. He was my loyal friend for a lot of years. Now he's yours as long as you have a spirit pure enough to ride him." Goku said with a kind smile before signaling for Naruto to climb on which the red haired Saiyan was indeed able to do.

"Good luck, boy. Do us proud." Vegeta said in a stoic tone.

"I will and thank you." Naruto said with a nod before the Nimbus began to fly up.

"Come on." Goku said as he raised his shoulder slightly. "We better get back before anyone notices we broke the rules." He said as Vegeta placed his hand on Goku's shoulder and the two disappeared.

(End flashback)

"Naruto?" The Jinchuuriki heard before turning to his cousin. "You okay? You've only eaten four sandwiches, two bowls of chili, three bowls of ramen, and eight muffins.

'Only?' Ino thought as she watched Karin down her tenth bowl of chili. "How many stomachs do you have between the two of you?" She asked in disbelief.

"Four." Both Uzumakis answered before Karin turned back to Naruto. "So, what's up?" She asked him.

"I was just thinking about how much has happened in the last month." Naruto said as Karin began to look up.

"Yeah. It's been a crazy ride." Karin said as she two began to think about everything as well.

(Flashback: Karin's point)

A battered and cut up Karin with much shorter hair was being dragged through the Forest of Death on a secret path out of Konoha by a small group of Oto Ninja. The bespectacled girl was barely able to stand when suddenly she found herself being chucked against a tree.

"What are you doing?" One of the Oto Shinobi asked.

"Quite simple. Orochimaru-Sama told us to take this little bitch back to base. But after trying to get through this hell of a forest for the five days, I'm feeling a bit pent up." The second Oto Nin said while giving Karin a lecherous stare.

"You know. He has a point." A third member said while giving the girl a similar look as his comrade.

"Now that you mention it..." The first began. "There's no reason we can't have some fun before we take her home." He said as the three of them slowly approached the young girl who began moving back.

"No please." Karin said as the second man began to move up her leg. "Get away. Get away." She whimpered as the man's hand moved past her knee and up her inner thigh. "GET AWAY!" She yelled opening her now iris and pupil free eyes as her tail shot of her lower back and her ki exploded all around the area, burning the second man alive in an instant as the third was impaled on a downed tree while the leader was thrown against a boulder as his neck snapped.

"Karin's irises and pupils then returned before she fell to the ground after exerting so much energy.

(Karin flashback over)

"I'm really glad that you found me that day." Karin said with a smile.

"So am I." Naruto said.

(Flashback: Naruto's point)

Naruto had just departed from Goku and Vegeta and was passing over the Forest of Death when suddenly he saw a large flash of energy.

"The heck was that?" Naruto said as he looked at where the blast came from. "I should check it out." He said as the Nimbus unexpectedly obeyed and flew him down where he saw the unconscious Karin. "That tail. A Saiyan." He whispered.

::Not just that. Her hair her chakra and ki. It's clear that she's an Uzumaki.:: Kyoko said causing Naruto to gasp. Without much thought, Naruto took off the upper part of his jumpsuit and threw it over Karin's tattered clothes before picking her up and placing her on Nimbus. However, Karin began to slowly sink through.

Naruto, realizing that she couldn't fully ride the Nimbus decided to place her on his lap before the Nimbus continued on its path.

A couple hours later, Karin woke up. But was still unable to move. "Who are you?" Karin struggled to ask.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Don't worry. You're safe." Naruto said in a comforting tone.

"Uzumaki?" Karin asked. "I thought I was the last. I thought I was alone." She said as to tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You're not alone." Naruto said as Karin once again fell in to sleep. "You're not alone." He whispered this time more to himself as a tear rolled down his face.

(Naruto flashback over)

The two Uzumakis shared a silent chuckle before they focused back on the fight.

Mean while on the streets of Konoha, three young children with goggles on their foreheads, one a girl with brown hair, a boy wearing glasses and a boy wearing a very long scarf was running from a bull that had gotten lose. Without warning the boy with the scarf tripped and fell to the ground.

"Konohamaru!" The boy's friends called before the bull was suddenly met with the bottom of a purple walking stick before it stopped in its tracks and fell over. The boy's two friends ran over to him before all three of them looked up at the man who stopped the bull as the light reflected off his sunglasses.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You get three guesses on who saved Kono. Next time. The fight between Gaara and Sayaka will come. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Headliner appears. The Uchiha's battle begins.

Well, here we go with chapter 3. Not much to say. So on to the reviews.

StrongGuy159: Here you go.

3headed-dragon: I'll think about it.

jablanco: Thank you.

christophherhayden: Here you go.

SPark681: You'll find out at the end of this chapter.

ps2boy zachary: Thank you.

mrstardus89: Yes it is.

maxbrevan: I'll take most of them under consideration. But Fuu is a hard yes.

nero99: Thank you.

NinjaFang1331: Thank you.

Perceus12: Glad you're enjoying it.

AnimeKing211: Thank you.

Guest: I won't hold that memory lapse against you.

SPeCTeR-II7: You guess right.

oneoddtod: I'm going to spin that as a compliment.

Ito Uchiha: Yeah. That will be fun.

Now without further delay... Let's kick it up!

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Naruto and friends were sitting in the stands watching as Shikamaru's fight with Temari entered it's final leg with the Nara boy trapping the Suna Kunoichi in his Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Alright! Way to go, Shikamaru!" Ino cheered as Naruto adopted a serious look on his face.

"This match is over." He said as Sakura turned to him.

"Yeah. Shikamaru's got this." Sakura said with her fist clenched in pride at her friend.

"I didn't say Shikamaru had won." Naruto said, gaining a confused look from everyone but Karin.

"What do you mean, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata nervously asked.

"Shikamaru's chakra is almost completely depleted." Karin answered for her cousin.

"He doesn't have enough to finish Temari off. But Temari has enough to finish him three moves." Naruto elaborated. It was at that moment that Ino realized what was about to happen given that her teammate always thought at least five moves ahead.

"I give up." Shikamaru said, to the shock of those who couldn't tell what was happening.

"Well, that's disappointing." Ino said in a deadpan voice.

'And the worst part is that he couldn't stall long enough for Sayaka to get here.' Naruto thought before standing up and walking to the staircase to meet Shikamaru. However as he did so he passed a dark part of the stadiums interior where a small group of civilians who Naruto recognized as some of the regulars to the anti-Kyuubi mobs giving shit to a girl Naruto's age with red hair only going down the back of her neck who carried a large sand gourd on her back and hand the kanji for 'Love' carved above her eye.

"Listen here you little sand-bitch. We have a lot of money on Sasuke-Sama. So don't you try any of your dirty tricks." One of the men said as sand began to move from out of the girl's gourd, only to stop with the approach of Naruto.

"So, you don't actually think that Sasuke can win." Naruto mockingly said as he walked up behind Gaara. "If you did, you wouldn't feel the need to cheat for him." He said in a cocky tone.

"You should learn to stay out of things that don't concern you, Demon." Another of the group said while brandishing a pipe which was quickly sliced just short of his hand.

"And you should learn not to annoy people who are stronger than you." Naruto said with the tip of his sword to the man's neck.

"I bet you wouldn't be so tough without that fancy sword." The man said while trembling. This gained a smirk from Naruto, who quickly threw his sword in to the ceiling before pointing out his left index finger, poking it in to the leader's stomach which caused him to go flying to the end of the hall. The other two quickly rushed Naruto only for him to duck down and hook one of their ankles with his left index finger and flipped him in such a way that he fell on his face before jumping back up and, for lack of a better description, backhanding the last of the group with his finger, instantly rendering him unconscious.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he snapped his fingers and his sword fell down in to his waiting hand.

"I didn't need your help." Gaara coldly said as she felt her heart, for reasons she couldn't explain, speeding up.

"People like us should watch out for each other." Naruto said with a smile as he once again made his way for the stairs while sheathing his sword.

"People like us?" Gaara whispered in confusion before Naruto reached the center of the staircase where Shikamaru was sitting.

"So, how pissed is Ino that I gave up?" The Nara boy asked.

"Well, you're just lucky that I was there to explain why you did it. Otherwise she would have clobbered you. "Naruto joked.

"Thanks, for that pal." Shikamaru said as the two looked in to the ring as the slow wait for Sasuke passed by.

"Attention everyone." The proctor said after a solid twenty minutes of waiting. "It is with great sorrow that I am force to say this" He said gaining an eye roll from Shikamaru and Naruto. The latter of whom then looked up slightly as if he sensed something. "But I am afraid that Sasuke Uchiha is..." He tried to say but was interrupted by the sudden arrival of...

"Right here." Kakashi Hatake said as he and a now black clad Sasuke finally arrived to the cheers of the crowd and the relief of Sasuke's friends.

With his friend finally arriving, Naruto stood up before turning back to Shikamaru. "You go ahead and head up. I need to have a word with Kakashi-Sensei." He said as he began walking in to the ring. 'And more than likely, it will be a curse word.' Naruto thought as he glared at his 'teacher'.

"You know, I'm all for a dramatic entrance. But there's a time and place, guys." He jokingly said, as the two Sharingan users turned to him.

'Naruto?' Kakashi thought, feeling surprised at the physical changes the boy had undergone in just one month.

'What happened to him? He looks so... NO! STOP IT!' Sasuke thought as Naruto walked up.

"You and I need to talk about something important after this match, okay?" Naruto asked in a very serious tone, confusing the Uchiha.

"Sure thing." Sasuke could do little more with the normally light spirited Naruto's tone before the red head placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder.

"Good luck." He said kindly before turning around to face Gaara, who was walking in to the ring. "To both of you." He said as he and Kakashi went inside. "Before the match get's started I need to know one thing." He said as he and Kakashi stopped.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as Naruto turned to him with a glare in his eye.

"Did you know about my parents?" He asked as Kakashi's eyes widened.

Kakashi could only stand there in silence for what to him felt like an eternity looking at Naruto's look of accusation and anger. He then let out a sigh before looking down, unable to face his student before letting out a reluctant "Yes."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked, struggling to keep calm.

"You have to understand, Naruto. Sensei and Kushina-san had so many enemies that you would have been under constant attack if it was public. That's why it wasn't supposed to be revealed until you turned eighteen or made Jounin." Kakashi explained.

"Okay. I understand." Naruto said as he fully calmed down. "One last thing." He said before looking in to the arena at Sasuke. "Did you know about Sasuke's secret?" He asked as Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Are you referring to 'Sasuke's' own secret or that contract between Kushina-San and Mikoto-San?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto could only laugh at the situation he was in because of said contract. "She is going to be so pissed when she finds out." He said as he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Who knows. Maybe she'll like the idea." Kakashi said as they mad their way back up to the stands.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura excitedly greeted as the two got back to where everyone is sitting. Sakura's attention then went back to the arena. "How's Sasuke-Kun doing?" She asked, remembering the mark that her team mate had gotten in the Forest of death.

"He'll be fine." Kakashi said as he placed a comforting hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"From what happened in the forest maybe. But that doesn't neccicarily mean that Sasuke can beat Gaara." Naruto said as Sakura looked over to him.

"Do you think Gaara is really that strong?" She asked as the Saiyan Jinchuuriki looked down at the gourd carrying girl.

'That and her roommate can get a bit unhinged and over protective from what Kyoko-Chan told me.' Naruto thought before responding to the pinkette. "Trust me on this one, Sakura. This fight is going to be a tough one for Sasuke." He said as the proctor began to speak.

"And now for the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the desert!" The proctor announce to the cheers of the entire crowd (Mostly Sasuke fangirls.) before the proctor swung his hand down for the two to go.

As the fight began, Sasuke was quick to fire off the Uchiha's signature Gaokakyuu no Jutsu before jumping over Gaara and throwing a series of explosive kunai in a perimeter around her before they detonated.

"Woah! Guess you were wrong, Naruto." Ino said, certain that Sasuke had achieved victory.

"Look again." Naruto said in a serious tone as the smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Gaara.

"No way! I was sure Sasuke-Kun would win with that attack." Sakura said in shock.

"Winning wasn't the idea there. Sasuke is trying to see if there are any holes in Gaara's defense." Naruto explained.

"A good strategy. But it didn't seem to yield any results." Karin said.

"Fight's only just started, Karin. Sasuke's pretty good and playing the long game." Naruto replied to his cousin as they focused back on the match.

'Damn. Not a scratch on her.' Sasuke thought before pulling out three marked shuriken and throwing them at Gaara as electricity surrounded them and they managed to somewhat pierce Gaara's sand armor. But not enough to do any damage. Just then Gaara placed her hand up as several sand spikes formed in the air.

Sasuke began moving as fast as possible to avoid the spikes while. 'Well, looks like it's time to pull out all the stops." Sasuke thought while preforming a series of hand signs.

"Now to see if all that training paid off." Kakashi thought as electricity surround Sasuke's fist.

Sasuke then rushed forward with Sharingan activated as Gaara began sending up sand pillars in an attempt to stop the Uchiha who was able to dodge while still charging the Jutsu.

"Chidori!" Sasuke shouted with one final leap as the attack landed and pierced through Gaara's defense.

"Alright!" Sakura and Ino cheered as Naruto and Karin both gained serious expressions on their faces as they began to focus on the blood that was beginning to spill from Gaara's side and the fact that Gaara was shaking because of it.

"I'm... I'm bleeding. No opponent has ever drawn blood from me before." Gaara said as she shook with anger as her eyes began to darken.

'Not good.' Naruto thought as he felt a different presence enter the fight.

'The red eyed one hurt the princess. She shall pay!' The one Naruto was sensing thought as the gourd on Gaara's back began to shift wildly. The sifting of the sand caused something with a slight orange glimmer to fall out to fall out.

'Wait. Was that a...' Karin began to thank before Gaara let out an inhuman roar as a sand claw appeared on Gaara's left arm and she leapt at Sasuke with clearly murderous intent now putting Sasuke on the defensive.

'Woah she's really serious. I have to get her out of the arena before she starts firing wildly.' Sasuke said before shooting a Gaokakyuu at Gaara and used that blind fury to lead her out of the arena.

Up above the Arena, the Hokage and the Kazekage watched the events of the fight intently before the Hokage decided to speak.

"So that was your play. Use the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to cause chaos for your troops to attack the village." The Hokage said as the Kazekage smirked under his mask.

"I guess it is hard to pull one over on you. Sarutobi Sensei." The Kazekage said as his voice shifted to that of the Hokage's old student, Orochimaru.

Just then, everyone in the arena began to uncontrollably fall unconscious.

"Why do I have a feeling things are about to go really far south?" Naruto asked as even with their strienght as Saiyans, he and Karin almost fell in to sleep before a pair of hands touched both of them on the shoulder and an extra bit of Ki in to their systems.

"What the..." Karin began, now wide awake as she and Naruto both looked up to see an old bald man with a long white beard wearing sunglasses and a black chinese dress shirt with a white trim.

Both Saiyans could only smile as they greeted the old man by the name 'Master Roshi'.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, the invasion of Konoha begins as Naruto and company go to face Gaara. Now for those wondering how Shukaku knew 'Sasuke' is a girl. Basically all the Bijuu can see through Henges. Well anyway, until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
